Der Vampir von Sussex
frame|right|Robert Ferguson (rechts) trägt sein Anliegen vor (Illustration: [[Howard K. Elcock)]] Der Vampir von Sussex (The Sussex Vampire) erschien erstmals im Januar 1924 im Strand Magazine und in Hearst's International Magazin. 1927 wurde er mit elf anderen Fällen in dem Sammelband Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter dem Titel Der Vampir Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: November, Jahr unbekannt :Als Mischung aus Modernem und Mittelalterlichem, aus Praktischem und aus wilder Phantasterei, stellt das hier, glaube ich, gewiß einen Gipfelpunkt dar. (Sherlock Holmes zu Beginn des Falles) Sherlock Holmes wird von Robert Ferguson konsultiert, der um das Leben seines kleinen Sohnes besorgt ist. Er hat seine Frau dabei beobachtet, wie sie mit blutverschmiertem Mund am Halse des Kindes hing. Ferguson fürchtet, einen Vampir geheiratet zu haben. Holmes und Watson begleiten Ferguson nach Sussex, wo sie die Bekanntschaft mit Fergusons Sohn aus erster Ehe machen. Außerdem bemerkt Holmes einen hinkenden Hund, der den Verdacht in eine ganz andere Richtung lenkt ... Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle * Das Schiff Matilda Briggs, welches mit der Riesenratte von Sumatra in Zusammenhang stand. * Die verhängnisvolle Reise der Gloria Scott * Verheerendes Gift der Krustenechse oder Gila * Vittoria, die Zirkusschönheit * Vanderbilt und der Geldschrankknacker * Vigor, das Wunder von Hammersmith Anmerkungen *Nimmt Arthur Conan Doyle in dieser Geschichte seinen Bekannten Bram Stoker aufs Korn? Dieser schließlich verfasste mit Dracula ein seinerzeit nicht eben mit Erfolg gesegnetes Werk über Vampire. Besonders interessant wird diese Frage, wenn man das Zerwürfnis der beiden Männer mit berücksichtigt, das Graham Moore in The Sherlockian heraufbeschwört. *In dem Pastiche-Roman Holmes und die Freimaurer werden die Ereignisse der Erzählung aufgegriffen und man erfährt, was aus Jack Ferguson geworden ist. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgendem Sammelband: *''Sherlock Holmes, London Baker Street 221 B'' (1985, Das Neue Berlin, Übersetzung: Alice und Karl Heinz Berger) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * entstand der Film Der letzte Vampir basierend auf diesem Fall. Die Geschichte wurde jedoch groben Änderungen unterzogen, um an Länge zu gewinnen. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 7. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger * 2008: Als Hörbuch in der Box Das Notizbuch von Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker Comics *1965: Innerhalb der Reihe ¡Aventuras! *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2011: Innerhalb der Reihe On the Case with Holmes and Watson ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2008: Innerhalb der Reihe Christie High Tension *2015: Innerhalb der Reihe Watson no Inbou - Sherlock Holmes Ibun Andere Print-Medien * erschien eine von Thomas Tippner geschriebene Adaption als 7. Ausgabe der Heftroman-Reihe Sherlock Holmes im Kelter Verlag. Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Die drei Garridebs| }} | DANACH= | }} en:The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire es:La aventura del vampiro de Sussex Vampir von Sussex